What Would I Do?
by Kayla Marie Greene
Summary: Girl has a best friend that she's, more or less, in love with. She finds out he's a vampire. Things take a crazy turn. Awful summary.


Chapter1

I'm sitting in the middle of the park listening to music. I can't get him out of my head. _My best friend_. I wish he was mine, but he wasn't. He was _hers _and I couldn't take it.

I'm sitting there minding my own business. I had no idea what was wrong with me. A tear slowly crawled down my face. A pair of feet appears in front of me. A pair of black converse, a bit worn out, with a smiley face drawn on the front and one of the shoes was untied.

I slowly look up and take out my headphones.

"Are you okay?" a familiar face says to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say back with a bit of a smirk.

"But you're crying." He says looking a bit concerned.

"Oh." I wiped the tear from my cheek. "I'm fine, I promise."

The boy I dream of every night was standing in front of me.

He was beautiful. His beautiful light brown hair swept across his forehead, sometimes falling in front of his eyes. His deep blue eyes that looked like crystal clear pools of water. He had cute freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. His pale skin was blemish free and amazingly porcelain like. He wore shirts that clung to his body and made him look a bit more muscular than I think he actually was. His pants, sometimes, were a bit too tight, but he pulled it off well.

He reached out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up uneasily.

"Thanks." I said. His hand was cold. Icy cold. I pulled my hand toward myself rubbing it with my other hand.

"No problem." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I smiled.

"Where's Cassie?"

He got a strange look on his face. "Um, we broke up today."

He turned to me. I hugged him. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I'll be okay." He said tightening his arms around me.

"okay." I said letting go. "Well, it's Friday. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure." He said and smiled. "We could have a movie night or something."

"Yeah, we can invite Brendon and Ryan too, if you want." I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great." He said looking a bit more cheerful.

He looked around, looking almost confused. "I think I'm gonna go home for a bit and then I'll come over, kay?" He started to turn away.

I smiled. "Okay, that's cool."

He turned back toward me, hugged me, and then walked off.

I plopped my self down in a swing and started to sway back and forth. I had this ridiculous grin on my face and I couldn't stop thinking of Spencer.

I walked home and laid down on the couch. I stared at the ceiling and pictured Spencer in my head. He was so perfect. Everything I could ever want, but I had no idea what he thought of me… He probably just wanted to be best friends. That's it.

The blue ceiling started swirling around. Around and around. It knotted up and danced around the room. I sat up and looked around. The blue swirls were engulfing me. They twisted and winded themselves around me pulling me up from the couch so I was now floating on my back. I just glanced around.

"What is going on?" I thought out loud.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

_Poof. _

The blue swirls were gone. I was lying on my couch again.

I sat up. "It was all a dream."

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and there stood Spencer. He had one hand in his pocket and the other held his cell phone which he was shoving into the other pocket.

He smiled. "I just called Ryan and Brendon. They'll be here soon."

I smiled and gestured him in. "Okay. Cool. I'll go call Ally."

He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Can I have something to drink, please?" he said as he folded his hands into his lap.

I smiled at him. "Of course, what do you want?"

"Tea?"

"Okay."

My stomach knotted up as I poured the tea. My hands were a bit shaky. I handed him the glass and walked back to the kitchen. I put my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the numbers I've dialed too many times.

"Hello?" Ally said, the way she always did when she answered her phone.

"Hey. Will you come over?" I said trying not to sound desperate because I didn't want be alone here with three boys and make a total fool out of myself, even though I was sure I'd do it anyway.

"Yeah, that's fine. When do you want me over?"

"As soon as you can get here." I said talking low, and a bit too fast.

"Okay, I'll leave in a few minutes." I could tell she turned her head away from the phone by the way her voice faded.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit."


End file.
